Adventures of Kanda & Lavi
by morning means KH
Summary: Basically it's short oneshots about Kanda and Lavi as lovers or something like that ; . Read more inside. warning: yaoi/shonen ai, that means boyXboy, strong language and angst! rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

_Note: This is my first LaviXKanda (or KandaX__Lavi) writings. I found one great idea to write short stories or oneshots: pick up a couple, use every letter from the alphabet, figure out a word and write a story about that word. And it will be a challenge if someone else gives you the words. ;) My sister gave these words to me. _

_Sooo…here we gooo! Starting with the "A" and the "B". Enjoy! :D_

_WARNING: BOYxBOY AHEAD! _

_Btw, the characters are from the series Man and I don't own them. They belong to Kats__ura Hoshino._

**A= apple**

Sun was shining behind the white clouds which were moving away because of the warm wind. It was early afternoon and Kanda Yu thought that it would be nice to go outside. A young college-student had a break and there were almost an hour before the next class. Kanda took his supply and a book he was reading and stepped to the sunny courtyard. A little smile reached his lips when he saw his favourite spot in the campus: an old apple-tree.

Kanda was sitting under the branches filled with green leaves and was enjoying the moment of peace. His classmates were so noisy that sometimes it hurt his ears. But now, now there was a sweet silence: no shouting teachers, no flirting girls, no laughing boys or ringing bells. Just the sun, the wind and moving leaves above… Actually they were moving and rustling more than they should be in the little wind. Kanda frowned his brows and lifted his eyes. He didn't see anything, just green and…red? Kanda's eyes went wide when he realised that an apple was falling straight to his face.

Kanda lifted his hand to protect himself and the fruit hit his arm. He took it from the ground and got to his feet. His sharp eyes scanned the tree.

"Hey! Is there someone?" he asked with annoyed voice. The black-haired boy wasn't sure but it was like a little chuckle came from the top of the tree.

"I know there's someone, so come down before I have to come there and kick your ass!" There was a silent and then Kanda saw legs which were coming down. Then he saw a slender, but obviously worked out body. At last a young man, almost Kanda's age, was standing between the older boy and the tree. The first thing Kanda noticed was the red hair and beaming green eyes. If he had been those "OMG-he-is-so-fucking-hot"- guys, he would have a nose-bleed right there. BUT Kanda Yu was too cool for that, so instead he just said:

"Was it you who dropped this?" and showed the apple on his hand. The redhead smirked.

"Well, you know…This is a great story: I was sitting in the tree just relaxing and eating my supply when that apple slipped from my fingers and…"

Kanda's eyes went cat-like and he stared the younger man who realised, it would be very unwise to lie to this long-haired (and handsome) student.

"Oh, okay! I dropped it on purpose, but just because I was sooo bored!" man confessed.

"Sorry", he added.

"Che, be sure to not do it again", Kanda warned and stepped forward to pick up his things. The red-haired boy helped him for lifting the book from the ground. He looked the cover.

"World War II? Are you interesting about history?" he asked and gave the book to the other.

"Yeah, a little", Kanda answered shocking himself: he was going to say "not your business" or something, but the words just came out.

"Really? Me too!" the redhead smiled warmly.

"_I have to__ remember that smile",_ Kanda thought before he could stop himself. He mentally shook the thoughts away and started to walk towards the main building.

"Hey, wait up!" the "apple-guy" was beside in a second.

"I'm Lavi by the way. What's your name?"

"Yu Kanda", Kanda said.

"Okay, Yu…"

"It's Kanda for you", Kanda said with the warning voice. Lavi just smiled and they continued the walk together.

**B= bed**

"_Oh, I'm so fucking tired. Please, let there be no more Akumas!"_ Lavi thought when he blew another ugly beast in the pieces. The redhead was tough guy and he could handle the pain which would send a lesser man to the grave, but he had fought almost two hours and everyone has their limits, even an Exorcist. Luckily it was quiet now and Lavi looked around. He sighed with relief: that was the last one.

"_Finally I can go to sleep!"_ he smiled and started to limp to the nearest tavern.

Lavi opened the door of his room and stepped in. A moon shone from the window and made shadows to the walls. There were just few furniture, but Lavi didn't mind, after all there was the one thing he desperately needed right that moment: a bed. Quickly he undressed himself, washed his face and jumped under the blanket.

"Even a Millennium Earl couldn't drag me out of this bed",Lavi sighed out loud.

"He would be crazy if he'll do that", someone whispered from the shadow. Lavi's closed eyes popped open and he scanned the room.

"Who is it?" he asked, startled and confused.

"Relax, it's me". Then Lavi recognised the voice.

"Yu?" he asked with just a little nervousness. The tall Japanese stepped forward and before Lavi could do anything, his lips were on his.

"It's Kanda", the black-haired man hissed and kissed his lover harder. Lavi smiled a little and then let himself drawn to the kiss. Kanda's hands were roaming over the other's naked body and each touch made Lavi shiver a bit.

"Yo-you're hands are cold", he managed to say when the kiss was over. Kanda smiled devilishly:

"You sure that's the only reason I make you shiver?" he asked and then touched Lavi's rib with his fingertips. That let a deep moan and a shiver from the redhead.

"Stop!" Lavi warned, but Kanda didn't even listen. He was too busy to kissing Lavi's pale neck.

"Ah! N-no, not that…" Lavi moaned when Kanda's lips found his most sensitive spot. The black-haired man continued his way lower and in a second his tongue was making trails over Lavi's shoulder.

"Mm-okay, that's good", Lavi smiled when Kanda made small kisses down his chest. The other man lifted his head and saw that Lavi had closed his visible eye. Kanda smirked a little, but then he realised something: Lavi's chest rose and fell in a peaceful rhythm and his mouth was just slightly open. The redhead was in a deep sleep! Kanda felt a major urge to slap his lover to the stomach. How that brat could fell a sleep when they were…

"Oh, Yu! M-make that again…" Lavi's voice was mumbling, still at sleep. Kanda's expression melted to a little smile and he couldn't but gently stroke few red tresses from the sleeping Exorcist's face. He arrayed himself next to Lavi and whispered ever so lightly:

"Sleep, I will look after you during this night".

_Thanks for reading till the end! :) If you wanna say something about the story, go ahead (please be nice :))_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi again! There it is: the second part! :) This time there are few more stories about our lovely Exorcists. I should worn couple of them are little dark…Hope you enjoy! Please, review. I give you a cookie! (I actually baked this morning :D) (I wrote to__ Katsura Hoshino and asked if she/he would sell Man for me, but she/he never answered. How rude…)_

**C= card game**

"You're cheating", Kanda says and glares the Bookman Junior in front of him. Lavi lifts his head and looks the other man.

"No! Where ever did you get that idea? Don't you trust me?" the redhead pouts a little.

"Che, hell no", Kanda's answer is straight. Lavi ignores that and throws another card on the table.

"I won!" he smiles. Kanda's eyes are scanning his opponent.

"You cheated", he says and put his cards down.

"How can you be so sure?" Lavi smirks. Kanda smiles bitterly.

"I've been playing with that moyashi", he answers and gets up, leaving the redhead staring after him.

**D= death**

"You ever thought about death?" Lavi asked and leaned to the rail on their hotels balcony. Kanda Yu glanced at him and then moved his eyes to the town below them.

"Every day we see death and you ask such a question", he said with that angry tone he is known from. Lavi smiled bitterly.

"Yeah, such a dummy question", he joked, but then his face went serious.

"Some day we all die. It's the cause of the nature, but I wonder if there's some way…"

"To live forever?" Kanda continued other's sentence. Lavi shrugged. They went silence. After a minute opened Kanda his mouth.

"Is that wish from Bookman or from "Lavi"?" he asked and lifted his eyes to meet the green gaze.

"Old Panda? Wha-no. You see…" the redhead started, but Kanda interrupted his joke.

"No! I mean you as a Bookman! You're the last in line and aren't collecting history data the job of the Bookman? If you live forever, you will seek out many wonders and see many different ages and you will be the greatest Bookman there ever was! Isn't that what you want?"

Lavi stared his friend: Kanda didn't very often speak more than a few words.

"If it is like you said, would it be a problem?" Lavi heard his own voice say. Kanda's eyes narrowed and he looked to the other way. Lavi cursed in his head and turned to the black-haired man.

"If I come a Bookman, I can't have any attachments, you know that. And that's a tiny problem, 'cos I think I have them already…" he smiled and took few steps towards the young man.

He lifted his hands and rested them on Kanda's shoulders. From there he slowly moved them to the man's chest and lower to his hips. Kanda kept his cold attitude and didn't do or say anything.

"Maybe if we can both live forever..?" Lavi whispered in his ear. Kanda shivered just the slightest when he felt his lover's lips nipping his ear flap. Lavi smirked a bit and continued his lips' journey to the cheek and neck.

"Maybe we don't have to ever say: "till death departs us"", the redhead smiled and settled butterfly kisses down Kanda's neck.

"Y-you are crazy man", Kanda whispered and cursed his weak voice.

"Am I? Maybe so. But so are you", Lavi tightened his hold of the man.

"And why's that?" Kanda asked and turned his head to see Lavi's face. Lavi smiled sweetly.

"No one is crazier than the person who falls in love with the mad man", he said and before Kanda got a change to argue, Lavi kissed his lips.

**E= ex-boyfriend**

"You can't do this, Lavi!"

"Che, I guess I already have. And there's no "Lavi" anymore", the redhead said calmly and turned his back to the black-haired man.

"Stop you…coward!" Kanda yelled and took few steps forward. Lavi looked over his shoulder and smiled bitterly.

"Coward? Me? Are you serious? How many times I have risked my life? How many times have you seen me run away from the battlefield?" he asked and turned to face the other man. Kanda froze and stared angrily at his friend.

"That was because of your comrades! That was because of Lenalee and A-Allen…"

Lavi raised his eyebrow: Kanda never used Allen's name, it was always 'moyashi' or some other 'nice nickname'.

"…and, and other Exorcists!" Kanda continued with hurry.

"How you can do this? Everyone trusted you!"

The Bookman Junior blinked at that, but before he found the time to say anything, they both felt something in the air. Lavi smirked a bit.

"Good evening, Millennium Earl", he greeted the large man behind him.

"Good evening, Bookman. I came to see what is taking you so long. Everyone is waiting and the food will be cold soon", the man said with a big, ever-lasting grin on his face.

"This won't take long anymore", Lavi promised and gazed Kanda whose stunned face were quickly turning to anger again. Millennium Earl looked as well the Japanese man.

"Oh! You're boyfriend?" he asked like he has just noticed Kanda's existence.

"Ex-boyfriend now. I think he fascinates white hair rather than red…" Lavi's voice was almost common, but Kanda flinched a bit when he heard a small coldness and disappointment in it. There wasn't time him to react when he felt Lavi moved and was in a second behind him.

"Ready for a last dance, darling?" the redhead asked and now Kanda was sure there was coldness in his voice.

**F= fear**

When there's battle going on, the soldier has to be always ready. He has to see everything. He has to be everywhere. He has to be quick, silent and sharp. No room for emotions; no hatred, no happiness, no sorrow, no regrets. That makes a soldier, a good soldier. But the most important thing is: a soldier can't feel fe…

Kanda heard the most awful sound behind him. It was shriek. Somehow a loud yell and at the same time a quiet whisper. Kanda's heart stopped.

"Lavi", was the single word in his head. And then there was fear.

**G= gay**

"Well hello there!" someone said with a sweet tone which Kanda hated. He wanted to continue his journey towards the hall end, but turned around. He saw an Unnamed Exorcist in front of him. A male.

"What do you want?" Kanda asked.

"No need to be rude! I'm just curious: are you free tonight?" Exorcist smiled seductively. Kanda froze. He couldn't do anything than stare. Is this guy serious?

"What?"

"Aw, don't be like that! I haven't seen you with anyone so there are no excuses", the brown haired man said and took a small step forward. Kanda was faster. In one move he had drug _Mugen_ and pointed with the tip of it for the man.

"Get lost", samurai hissed behind his teeth. The other Exorcist went pale and he gulped noisily when Kanda's sword moved closer to his neck.

"So-sorry my mistake. Bye!" he said, turned to the other way and started to run.

"Che".

Kanda was already walking again when he heard a voice, this time familiar voice.

"Heyy Yuu!"

There was just a little smile on Kanda's face. He felt Lavi's hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, you have something on your back", the redhead said and ripped something from his friend's jacket. It was a piece of paper. Lavi's face turned to a grin when he read it. Kanda noticed the smile and his brows wrinkled.

"What is it?" he asked and took the paper. There was only one word: gay.

Kanda stared the paper and then realisation came to him.

"That fucking moyashi! I'm gonna kill him!"

Lavi looked Kanda running through the hall and disappearing around the corner. He smiled and said to the white haired boy behind him:

"I'm suggesting that you run and hide, Allen".

**H= honour**

I was in the library, again. I'm always there. It's my home, I guess. I was reading, no surprise, a book. It was about those ages when the kings and the queens "run the business". There were heroes and heroines. Monsters and enemies everywhere. The world was different. Many things were otherwise: laws, houses, life styles, culture, people. During those times, there were friendship, loving families, husbands and wives, glory, love, passion and honour. Honour. That's a tricky word…Nowadays honour is so cheap. Maybe I'm being melancholic again or just realistic, but for me honour is an empty word with no meaning.

"_It would be a__n honour if you'll say yes"._

"_And marry you?—of course I will, Yu!"_

"Lavi? Are you here?" I heard his voice. Anger and sadness fought inside my chest.

"Yes, Kanda. I'm here". He walked from behind the bookshelves. There was nothing in his eyes when he said:

"The lawyer is here". I rose from the chair.

"Okay, let's get this over, shall we?" I said bitterly and passed him. There was barely an audible sigh and then he followed me.

**I= improper/inappropriately**

"You have heard it?"

"They say it could be anyone!"

"That's so…"

"…disagreeable!"

"How rude!"

"Really? I think it would be nice…"

A new rumour had started its way inside the Black Order. It was almost unbelievable how fast stories run from mouth-to-mouth. The Headquarters was big but not big enough to avoid curious eyes and ears. Especially when it was about relationships…

"Hi Allen, hi Lenalee!" Lavi greeted us with a common smile.

"Hello!" was our answer. The red haired man set his tray down and sat next to me.

"So, what's new?" he asked and grabbed his fork. I traded glance with Lenalee.

"You haven't heard?" Lenalee asked with a small doubt in her voice. Lavi lifted his eyes and looked at us with a concern.

"Is there something I should know?" he asked.

"Well, there's a rumour…" I started.

"…that someone has been acting very…" Lenalee didn't find the word so I continued:

"…inappropriately".

Lavi's eyes widened.

"What? Really? Who? And towards who?" he asked and forgot his food completely.

"Well, actually no one knows that", I explained. Lavi looked a little disappointed and returned to his food.

"That's too bad. It could be fun to know who it is and who the victim is", he said and then added:

"I mean, so we could help that poor guy!"

We nodded.

I was walking along one of the long corridors of the Black Order when I heard voices behind the corner. One of them was certainly Lavi's voice. A curiosity rose when I recognised the other: Kanda? Quietly I sneaked closer and carefully peeked behind the wall.

"You know, everyone is talking about us", Lavi whispered to Kanda's ear and let his fingers play with the long, black hair.

"What?" Kanda hissed and looked shocked. Lavi smiled.

"But they don't know it's us. They don't know the names, but the rumour says that there has been naughty actions", he smirked and then kissed the other with passion. Kanda moaned a little when he felt Lavi's tongue inside his mouth. Lavi's hands went under the Exorcist's coat and his fingers found apparently other's nipples, because Kanda gasped and the kiss broke.

"Maybe we should continue this in my room before someone catches us", Lavi said and with that I realised if Kanda find me now, I will end up in the hospital. I guess Lavi would just smile. So, quickly and without a noise I run to the nearest door and entered. For my relief I heard their voices (or Lavi's voice) fading away. I felt my heart beat slowed down to normal. For a moment I just stared the door but then one thought appeared: Lavi had lied to me and Lenalee earlier. He did know very well who that "victim" had been and who had acting inappropriately!

"So, they don't want to get caught. That's too late for now…I guess Lavi earns a little revenge", I smirked.

Next day there was a new gossip: someone with the red hair has been peeking into girls shower room.

"Lavi! Was that you?" the Bookman shouted in the middle of the cafeteria. I almost felt sorry for my friend, almost. It really is amazing how fast rumours run mouth-to-mouth in the Black Order.

**J= jerk**

"Yu! Let's play a round of poker!"

"No".

…

"Yu? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine! Don't hug me!"

…

"Kanda! Behind you!"

"Yes, I can see it, moyashi!"

…

"This is your wake-up-call!"

"Baka-Lavi! Get out of my room!"

…

"Happy birthday, Yu!"

"I said no party, you stupid rabbit!"

The door closed and Kanda disappeared. Allen furrowed his brows.

"How can you stand him? He's such a jerk!" he said and glanced his red haired friend next to him. Lavi just smiled.

"He may be, but he is MY jerk", he said with a soft tone and laughed.

"Well, it's more cake for us, right Allen?"

The young Exorcist forgot the bad-mood samurai and turned his glittering eyes towards the food table.

"Yes, you are right!"

**K= kiss**

"It was nothing!"

"Aw, please! It was everything, Yu!" he teases me and gets closer. I step back instinctively.

"Wh-what are you doing?" my damn weak voice says.

"Guess", he says with darkened eye. I never will say it to him, but that green eye has something I can't resist. The redhead comes closer again and I step back again. Then I feel cold stone behind my back. I curse in my mind: there's no escape now. He notices it too and a smirk rises on his face. He brings it just few millimetres away from my ear.

"You kissed me, Yu. Don't try to deny it", he whispers and I feel his hands sneaking their way on my waist. His warm breath and smell and that beaming eye are stopping all my moves. I can't do anything, just stare and wait.

"You have soft lips", he says and touches my slightly open mouth with his finger. Suddenly it's hotter and my heart aches when I feel his closeness. I can't resist anymore.

"You little…" I manage to say before I catch his lips with my own. There's a little shocked noise but then he relaxes and opens his mouth. Our tongues start a dance and I close my eyes. I hear a soft moan, but I'm not sure which one it was. When there's no air left he lets go.

"Your hands feel good", he smiles and I recognize I have wrapped my hands around his body. I loose my grip but the hands stay on his back.

"Now you can't say 'it was nothing'", he grins.

"But I can say it was just a kiss", I hear myself joking. He looks a bit amazed but then he smiles warmly.

"Yeah, just a kiss…"

_Thanks for reading this far __ Don't forget the cookie ;) (this will continue…)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola! Yep, here are the next chapie! :D Sorry about the lame language in some of these…And sorry for the "nervous". It just was sooo fun to write! XD_

_I don't still own these guys. ^^_

**L= library**

Books, books, books. The shelves were filled with them: biology, geography, mathematic, philosophy, physic. Maps, "Holy Books", different languages, novels and above all else: history. But as dear as those books were to me, they weren't the only reason I found my way to the library almost every evening. And that is something that old panda can't let ever know…

"Yu? Where are you?" I whispered and walked further to the dark room. I scanned around and found some candles. In a no time there was soft light and I could see better.

"Yu?" I asked when I heard a step behind the shelves. I continued my search and suddenly felt two hands, one on my waist and one on my shoulder.

"You're late", a deep voice said and then before I got a chance to explain a pair of lips were on my neck.

"Ah!" a little moan escaped when Kanda shoved his teeth on my skin.

"I don't like waiting, Lavi", he whispered and made chills run through my body.

"Me neither", I smiled, turned around and kissed him.

"_Bookmen can't have any attachments…"_

**M= moyashi**

It was already dark when Kanda reached to the Black Order. He had been in a mission almost two weeks, and now, how irritating it was, he needed that red head and his warm hands and lips. He decided to use back door and find his lover. He jumped from tower to tower with ease. Kanda was almost crossed the whole roof when he heard something. He turned around in the middle of the jump and lifted the _Mugen_. He landed on the roof and faced his opponent.

"Hi, Yu! Welcome back!" the Bookman Junior greeted him with a smile. Kanda narrowed his eyes.

"How many times I have to say: it's Kanda", he grunted and put his sword in the scabbard. Lavi didn't pay any attention to the others words.

"I can say you have missed me", he smiled and got closer.

"Yeah? How's that?" Kanda asked and waited before Lavi was in front of him.

"Your eyes tell me that you want to do naughty things with me…" the red head whispered and caught Kanda's lips in a passionate kiss.

"Looks like you have missed me too", Kanda said with a little smile. Lavi smiled too and closed the space between them once again. This time it was even more heated and Kanda felt his heart beat rising. He started to loosen Lavi's shirt and lifted it so he could feel his lover's smooth skin. Lavi gasped for the chilly air.

"If I must suffer the coldness so must you!" he demanded and started to open Kanda's jacket. Samurai smirked and let the red head unbutton his clothes. He shivered when he felt the cold air and fingers on his chest.

"Now it's better…" Lavi murmured satisfied and kissed Kanda's lips.

"Kanda, get to the main gate! I repeat get to the main gate! There's an Akuma!" a voice came somewhere from the Order. Both of the half-naked Exorcists jumped a bit by the surprise.

"What? Now?" Lavi whined, but Kanda grabbed _Mugen_ and jumped to the darkness.

"Why must he be so workaholic…?" Lavi sighed but remained ready if his lover would need a help.

"Who ever it is, I'm not gonna forget this!" Kanda thought angrily on the way down. Just then he saw a white haired boy who stood in front of the main door of the Black Order…

**N= nervous**

Kanda Yu was sitting in the chair. He glanced the room: there weren't much to see, just a table and couple of shelves by the window. Well, the room was quite small, so it was good that there weren't furniture. A mirror and two paintings were hanging on the wall. Kanda found the other picture quite good. It was just a one black tree on the white meadow. The branches were moving in the wind. Simple and clean. That's the way Kanda liked it. Suddenly he heard a voice coming closer to the room. He grunted and his stomach made a jump.

"How that stupid rabbit get me in to this?" he thought about a hundredth time. There was a click and the door opened.

"Yu! I found her! Now we can do it!" Lavi smiled and gave his boyfriend a little hug.

"Great", Kanda answered sarcastically. A young woman stepped from behind Lavi's back and smiled to him.

"Okay. Are you nervous?" she asked and turned to the table.

"No!" Kanda almost shouted and regretted it immediately. Lavi's eyes flashed and his smile turned to a grin.

"You have nothing to worry about, Yu. She did it to me as well and it didn't hurt…well, just a little bit", the red head teased. Kanda glared at him angrily, but quickly his attention was on the woman who turned to face him with a weird object in her hand.

"I'm not gonna lie. It could hurt a little, but no one has ever died when their ears have been pierced". Kanda looked at her and despite all those words, he was indeed, nervous.

**O= order**

Lavi was walking along the silent corridor. It was already dark outside and he cursed he didn't take a candle with him. When he past the window, he noticed it was raining. The red head sighed and stopped. His eyes stared at the grey view outside; at least the weather matched for his mood. There were lot in his mind and yet, he didn't think anything. He just stared with an empty eye. Suddenly his ears heard footsteps.

"Lavi?"

The Bookman Junior turned his gaze to meet Allen's face.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" the boy asked warmly. Lavi tried to force a smile.

"Eh, nothing, just admiring the view…"

"I doubt you can see anything through the rain", Allen said and continued quietly:

"And don't try to fool me with your fake smile. I do that all the time so I know when it's not real. What's the matter?"

Lavi's eyes widened a little, but then he sighed and returned to the window.

"It's just…Do you ever get orders you can't fulfil?" he asked. The rain run along the window, it didn't have a choice.

"You mean those you don't _want_ to fulfil? Yeah. They are the most difficult, but sometimes you just have to do it", Allen replied and a sudden memory of the Indian boy passed through his mind. Lavi nodded, a gaze on the window.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" he said and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Allen asked.

"To find Yu, I have to tell him something", was the sad answer. Allen nodded even the red head couldn't see it.

"_I guess, it's not ease to be a Bookman…_" the boy thought with a compassion. The rain continued its everlasting run.

**P= pissed off**

It was just a typical lazy Saturday. I was making my way to the ice cream truck (yeah, I'm over twenty, but it's the fault of those delicious ice creams!) when I met him at the first time. I saw him standing near by the Mr. Komui's house. He was the most gorgeous sight: shining, black hair tied to a ponytail, long legs, a leather jacket and a back bag. The way he stood there was the first hint: no straight man could stand a hand on his hip like that! A smirk crossed my face and I forget the ice cream, for a while.

"Hi! Are you new around here?" a red-haired man asked from me, when he had crossed the street. I forced a little smile and answered as polite as I could.

"Yes, I am".

He smiled wider.

"Could I be your tour guide then?"

I made that little smile again.

"No thanks. I don't need a guide".

He looked me for a second and then smiled again.

"Oh, really? This is quite a dangerous area if you don't know the rules…" his voice disappeared dramatically. I lifted my eyebrow.

"Oh, really? A typical suburbia with the families and dogs and swimming pools? Don't sound very dangerous to me".

"Apparently you haven't watched a certain show about the house wives…" he smirked. My patience was shrinking.

"Hah, very funny", I managed to say, but not with the politeness: this guy really started to piss me off.

The new man in town was tougher than I thought. I saw he was starting to be irritated and quickly I changed the subject.

"I'm Lavi. Nice to meet you", I said and held out my hand. He looked at it couple of seconds and then obviously decided there were no options. He took my hand and I shook it.

"Yu Kanda, but everyone calls me Kanda", he introduced himself.

"But why is that? Yu is such a beautiful name", I smiled and for a moment there was a slight blush on the man's face. How cute was that!

I felt a temperature on my face rising. _"Yu is such a beautiful name"_, he had said. Then I realised once again the situation and a stupid smile on this "Lavi's" face.

"What ever. It's Kanda all the same", I tried to save my ego and let go of warm hand.

What the hell? Warm? Am I actually noticing that kind of a thing? I started to be even more pissed off.

"So are you looking for something? Maybe I can help", the red head suggested.

"I already told you I don't need a guide!" I said much louder than I was gonna. He was surprised a bit and I regretted little my harsh words, but just a little. I sighed and continued with a softer tone:

"There's maybe something you could tell me". Why I want to see that smile again?

"Great! What's that?" Lavi smiled again.

"You know this guy? Name is Allen Walker?"

"Ah, Allen! Yeah, I know him! I could show where he leaves".

I nodded and we started to walk side by side. A silence surrounded us and I secretly glanced at Lavi's feature when he wasn't paying attention. This guy wasn't so bad…

Suddenly I heard him spoke:

"Have you heard the joke about a rabbit and a cat, Yu?"

I started to get pissed off once again.

**Q= Q&A**

"Okay, it starts with this: "what's your name?""

"Che, you know my name, you stupid rabbit!"

Lavi grinned and wrote words he remembered someone had said during the battle: "mr. Kitchen Knife". It wasn't funny back then, but now when he really thought about it was extremely merry and suited for the samurai.

"Ok. So, then, nickname? You don't have to say, I know one already!" Lavi smiled seductively at his lover. Kanda furrowed his brows. That was a bad sign and Lavi hurried to the second question.

"Aand what is your favourite food?"

"Miso soup".

"What is your fav. dessert?"

"I don't eat them".

"Come on, Yu! I know you like to eat something for dessert…"

Kanda looked at the other man a bit irritated, but then a glint appeared into his eyes and he reached to the red heads lips.

"Yeah, maybe, but I think Lenalee doesn't want to read that from her 'book of friends'", he whispered and closed the tiny distance. Lavi was a little surprised but then kissed him back. Kanda's hand lingered on the others knee, but suddenly Lavi felt it moving up. He knew if this got any further they will have to explain A LOT to the Mrs. Westland. This was after all a public library!

"Y-Yu, we can't", Lavi hissed when the lips left and the hands were way too searching. Kanda smiled bitterly.

"You started it", he said and sat on his chair. Lavi almost moaned for the disappointment when his warmth was gone, but then he remembered once again the situation.

"It's not my fault I get you so turned on by a little flirting", the redhead laughed. Kanda just cheked.

"Next question: any pets?"

"If you're not included…"

"Fav. class at school?" Lavi continued ignoring the answer.

"English and math, I guess".

"Your hobbies?"

"Fencing, reading, meditating…"

"Making your hair…" Lavi teased and got a dirty glance from the other.

"Sorry, just kidding! I love your hair! It's so soft and clean and…"

"And not like magpies nest", Kanda muttered.

"Heh, just the way you like it!" Lavi smiled.

"Oh! This is interesting: when did you last cry over something or someone?"

"What? What question is that?"

"Well, it's right there. See?" Lavi turned the book so Kanda could read the question.

"Che, why I'm even doing this?" the samurai sighed and leaned back.

"'Cos you know Lenalee would like that and because there's a prize…" Lavi's voice trailed off. Kanda just huffed but secretly he remembered especially that.

"_If you make Lenalee happy you make me happy and you know what happens when I'm happy…"_

"Oh, alright! I think it was when I was ten years old and my dog died. Next?"

"Wow! I didn't know you have a dog! What was his name?"

"I had a dog. And it was her. Next question?"

"Yu, tell me! What was her name? Something cute?" Lavi demanded and stared the other. Kanda glanced at him.

"Maybe it was "Cherry" or something like that", he sighed. Lavi smiled and turned the page.

"How many pages there are?" Kanda almost shouted.

"Not much, two to go", Lavi smiled.

"This prize of yours, it's better to be VERY good", Kanda warned.

"Oh, don't worry, it is", something in his lover's smirk made vibrations going through Kanda's body.

_Thank you so much for reading this far! __You know, there might be some cookies left, if you get my point…;) (will continue)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorryyy! I know it has been a while, but I have life (or so I tell to myself ;))… So there are few more of my Kanda&Lavi adventures! __ (Don't own them, they are from the anime/manga Man)_

**R= rage**

Kanda Yu was pissed off. Again. Everyone could see it when he stormed over the cafeteria and the great halls of the Headquarters. No one stopped him or asked him what was wrong. If they had they would be soon dead. Kanda almost wanted somebody would come so he could send that person straight to the hell.

"Hi Yu!" a very familiar voice came behind the samurai. Sometimes god really is listening…

**S= sacrifice**

A pair of lips, two hot tongues, hands roaming everywhere. Sweet breath against the skin. A loud moan no one else could hear but the other. Darkness of the night and his room. Beautiful moonlight lingering on his bare skin and black hair. Trail of kisses over the body, so gentle and soft. He fells to the mattress and instantly the other is there with his silky fingers and lips.

"Y-Yu?" Lavi whispers when he feels others hands tugging the cloth of his trousers.

"What?" the samurai hisses and continues his work with Lavi's belt.

"I think, if we do this it would be the end of our friendship", the redhead says a little worry in his voice. Kanda lifts his head and smirks.

"Sometimes you have to make sacrifices", he says and Lavi could hear a hint of irony, but forgets about it when his ex-friends mouth finds his own again.

"_Yeah, sometimes you have to make sacrifices…"_

**T= Tyki Mikk**

Candle on the table worn out. I looked around: it was already dark and I decided it would be good to have some sleep before tomorrow. I closed the book I was reading and got up. Moonlight hit throw the window and lingered on the floor and bookshelves. I enjoyed the nights: then it was peaceful and quiet. Then I could think more clearly. My little smile faded when I remembered what I was thinking the moment before: you and _him_…

"Yu! Hi my sweet!" Lavi greeted me as always. My face stayed cold. He looked at me and noticed something was wrong.

"Yu? That's not your usual "I-am-not-interested" or "call-me-Kanda"- expression. What's wrong?" I just sit and stared at him with stoned face. He worried a little more and took a step forward.

"Don't come any closer", I said through my teeth. Lavi stopped and the realisation hit him.

"You saw us", he whispered, a gaze on the floor.

"Yes", I managed to say. There was a silence. Then he spoke again.

"Is there anything I could do?" He lifted his eye and suddenly I understand: he wouldn't apologise, he wasn't sorry and he would leave tonight.

"Just don't ever mess with me again or I will kill you", I said the truth. He nodded and turned around. At the door, he looked at me once more.

"I love him, Kanda", he said quietly.

I just glared at him as long as he opened the door, stepped outside and left. When the faint click was heard and I was alone, I realised my hands were shaking.

"I loved you", my voice was barely a whisper.

I placed the book in the shelf and turned to face the window and the pale moon. I really hate nights: then it's peaceful and quiet. Then I could think too much…

**U= unicorn**

"It was close to the midnight, quiet and cold.

There was mist in the forest, so I was told.

Shadows of the moon,

but no stars anytime soon.

Black trees without a leaf.

Autumn had come with the grief.

Suddenly, a step, and another.

Was it natures Mother?

Soft and small,

almost can't hear them at all.

It was a unicorn

from stars and mist to be born.

Silent was her step.

Can you see her yet?

Creature from the stories,

she doesn't have worries.

Creature from the child's mind,

peaceful and kind.

Running through the night

with shimmering light.

Whispering old tales,

wandering her own ways.

It was close to the midnight, quiet and cold.

There was mist in the forest, so I was told.

Shadows of the moon,

but no stars anytime soon.

Black trees without a leaf.

Autumn had come with the grief."

Lavi closed the book and looked the man beside him.

"Yu, this is perfect! Thank you!" the red head yelled and before Kanda noticed, his lover hugged him tightly.

"Che, better to be. I went through the hell to find it. Now, let go of me! Lenalee is already waiting her present!"

Lavi did let go, but placed a soft kiss to Kanda's lips.

"I love you, you know", he smiled.

"Che", was samurai's only answer.

_Thanks for the reading! I really appreciate it. What ya think? I really like "Tyki Mikk" (btw __the character is SO hot in the series ;)). I guess "Unicorn" turned out pretty well. I had this idea to write a child's poem. It was a pain to write it in English, but I made it; first time! (So don't be too cruel…)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hiii __and sorryyy! It has been awfully long since the last update! And I do apology that. Rush, rush, rush. That's my life right now..:( _

_But here is the second last part of Adventures of Kanda &Lavi. The last chapter has only one word but I hope the story will be longer than the others _

_BTW, I'm really sorry about the mistakes I KNOW there are, but we all have to live with them. :D Please, enjoy and tell me what you think! :D_

**V= venom**

It was almost dawn, not dark, but not light yet. Eyes staring at the ceiling, dream already gone from them. Warm bed keeping you under the soft blanket; don't want to feel the chilly morning rising from the East. Suddenly you can feel his arms surrounding you, heavy and warm. A smile appears and run away when he is suddenly speaking:

"Good morning, beautiful".

Scattered memory comes whole again: black hair and white hair, tall one and a little one, together in the shadows. A wind carried the mumbled words "I love you" and even without the light you could see the sweet kiss. There weren't tears, there weren't angry shouts or running; just numbness and silent steps to the nearest tavern. You thought you could be alone and drink couple pints and sleep. You thought you _wanted_ that, but when you felt his tongue against your own, you knew you were just fooling yourself.

You can see his golden eyes looking into yours, deep in thought. He reaches to your lips and kisses you lightly. Before you could pull away, he tastes you, hard, like he almost wants to drink your very soul. When you could breathe again, he smirks:

"I can taste a little drop of venom".

And then Lavi drowns again.

**W= womanizer**

"Lavi! Come quick! Have you seen this?" a white haired boy shouted. Lavi run from the other room and bumped into the desk.

"Hey! Don't break my "Steve"!" Allen warned and pet the white laptop.

"It's really creepy you give names to your computers, flash drives and other non-alive things", Lavi remarked and turned his eyes to the screen where he assumed this "problem" or whatever was. Immediately he wished he hadn't done that.

"Wh-what in the name of Lady Gaga!" he screamed.

"Yeah, I know! What is this? Some kind of a joke?" Allen asked disgusted.

"I, I would say: a very fucking bad one!" Lavi sniffed.

"And look at this! Is that…" Allen rolled the controller lower.

"Oh my God", Lavi whispered with a pure horror.

"Che, I didn't know you like Tyki Mikk THAT much", a voice came behind the two boys.

"Kanda! Did you know about this?" Allen asked and turned to face the samurai.

"I don't have time to sit on the computer, bean sprout", was the cold answer.

"What is this page?" Lavi asked, looking like he had just seen a ghost.

"I'm not sure. I just googled our names and…There is the name: deviantart. What's that?"

"One of those sick porn pages I'm sure", Kanda said with an angry tone. Allen looked at the screen where Kanda Yu, Lavi and Komui were doing some unspoken stuff with each other.

"Oh, God! Take it away! Take it away, please!" he pleaded and covered his eyes.

Lavi had snatched the mouse and made another search. Allen peeked behind his hands.

"L-E-N-A-L-E-E?"

"Oh, our bean could spell. Good for you", Kanda mocked, but his eyes stayed on the screen.

"Heh, I think it's our right to know is there something about her too…" Lavi grinned. Four eyes stared at him.

"Ahem, you know, that we could protect her and…"

"Is that Lenalee?" Allen shouted before the red head had finished his sentence. All of them stared at the computer.

"Mm, I think we misjudged this page too early, right guys?" Lavi smirked and Allen and Kanda couldn't do anything than nod.

**X= Xbox 360**

"Oh wow! It finally came! It's finally here!" a red head screamed with joy and jumped up and down. His roommate sighed and glanced over his book.

"What the hell are you shouting? Can't you ever be quiet?" he asked with annoyed tone.

"But Yu! It's here! I'm waiting for months and now they send it to me!" Lavi smiled and started to rip open the box on his lap.

"Do I dare ask what is it?" Kanda asked and lowered his book. No way was he actually interested but Lavi had been acting so strange lately and if this box has something to do with it, it was worth to ask.

Lavi threw the rest of the paper on the floor and lifted something from the box.

"Ta-daa! Isn't it beautiful?" he asked and held a black square in his hands. Kanda wasn't impressed. He blankly stared the plastic thing.

"So? What the hell is it?" he finally asked with annoyed sound. Lavi's smile dropped.

"Yu! You can't be that loutish! It's THE best game-consoler at the moment! Xbox 360!" Kanda's stare continued.

"Aand now I should be impressed and happy? My roommate is a complete nerd". Lavi didn't listen anymore; he grabbed the instructions and leaped to the TV. With pure joy he started to put the wires on their places. Kanda's eyes remained on the red haired boy.

"_He IS a nerd, but quite a cute one…_" he thought before he could stop himself. With a huff, he returned to his book, but the conceit didn't leave him alone.

**Y= Yu**

Why I keep calling him by that? Every time it is a suicide. Well, not for real and I know it and he knows it too. But every time I have to dodge or run or hide. So why keep going? Everybody else has got it and calls him by the way he wants. But not me. Maybe it's because of fun or exercise or maybe it's just happening to be the most beautiful name in the world. Yu…

_Yeah, sorry for the "womanizer". I know the idea has been used many times before, but I find it very funny, so... __XD And X-box 360 is the word that make me and my sister laugh every time. I think it's because of those crazy Brits and their cosplay-videos…XD 3_


End file.
